


One Dark and Stormy Night

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Drinking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm, whiskey, and thou. (i.e. JD is afraid of thunderstorms, Vin is lonely. One thing leads to another.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of a traumatic incident from JD's childhood involving the death of a friend. Other than that, there's just drinking and storms, and sex.

ONE DARK AND STORMY NIGHT

His cell phone rang just as he was stepping into the shower. JD paused, undecided, before finally sighing in exasperation and padding out into the other room to answer it. Because he’d left it on the kitchen table. Of course he had. He ignored the water dripping from his right leg onto the tile floor of the kitchen. It needed to be mopped, anyway.

This better not be a telemarketer. He was on the No Call List, dammit. He glanced at the phone. Buck Wilmington grinned up at him from the screen. JD rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be on an airplane right now, Buck? You’re supposed to set your phone to Airplane Mode. I know I showed you how to do that.” JD paused for breath. It wasn't often that he got to lecture the older man and he intended to take full advantage of the opportunity.

"Well, that's just it, JD. Aint no airplanes going anywhere right now. Heavy fog has them all grounded. So it looks like I'm going to be staying here another day." 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Buck." JD was strangely subdued as he glanced out the window at the dark sky and the gathering storm clouds. 

Buck failed to notice, preoccupied as he was with the flight attendant who'd just walked by, casting him a provocative look over her shoulder as she passed.

"Ok, kid. I'll call you later." Buck hung up the phone and hurried after the tall blonde with the legs up to _there_.

"Sure, Buck. Later." JD stared glumly at the phone in his hand for a moment after Buck ended the call then turned to trudge back to his shower. He tossed the phone onto the bed as he passed, shivering a bit as he hurried back into the adjoining bathroom. From far off he could hear the ominous rumble of thunder. He turned the shower up higher, hoping to drown out the sounds of the approaching storm. He stepped back into the shower just as the phone rang for the second time.

Cursing, JD grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stomped out into the bedroom and grabbed the phone without even bothering to see who it was as he swiped a finger across the screen.

"Hello." he said, unable to keep a note of annoyance out of his tone.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, JD?" It was Chris Larabee.

"Uh...no. Sorry. I thought you were going to be someone else." JD wasn't afraid of Chris exactly, but he _was_ a little in awe of him. He'd never met a man quite like the enigmatic leader of Team 7.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, JD. But I'm afraid I have to cancel on you boys tonight. Something to do with little Billy Travis. So Ezra will have to be content with fleecing the rest of you out of your paychecks tonight." Chris was looking forward to whatever it was he was doing tonight. JD could tell. Not that JD blamed him. Mary Travis was awful pretty and her son was a nice kid. Who wouldn't prefer their company over that of a bunch of loud, obnoxious guys that you saw all the time anyway?

"Sure, Chris. See you Monday." JD sighed as he ended the call and tossed his phone back on the bed. He hated to admit it, because it made him feel like the kid everyone always called him, but he really enjoyed it when Chris hung out with them. The older man was so experienced, so confident. Made JD feel like there must be something good about _him_ if Chris was willing to spend time socializing outside of work. Something besides knowing how to program a computer.

He hadn't taken more than three steps when the ringing of the phone stopped him in his tracks. 

"Hello?" he groaned, turning back to pick up the phone again. This time he hoped it _was_ a telemarketer.

“JD. What a charming greeting that was. Sounded just like a dying cow.” Ezra's voice drawled in his ear. The sound always made JD feel like someone had dipped his ear in maple syrup.

“How could I sound like a cow? Moo and hello don’t sound anything alike. They… Oh never mind. What do you want?" Talking to Ezra sometimes was like trying to walk through quicksand.

"I merely wished to tender my utmost regets. It seems I will be unable to attend our weekly poker extravaganza this evening. Something has come up which requires my personal attention." The complete lack of sincerity was apparent in every word. 

"Found a game with higher stakes, Ezra? Or friends with more money?" JD asked a trifle waspishly. He was cold and the sound of thunder was making him shake, despite his best efforts.

"Why, JD. You wound me with your accusations. It so happens that Mother has dropped in unexpectedly, bringing a few people along with her. Surely you don't think I should be so churlish as to abandon my own Mother and her guests?" The southern agent didn't fool JD for a moment. 

“Whatever, Ezra. At least I know I’ll still have rent money at the end of the night. Hope you can say the same after an evening in Maude’s company.” JD tossed his phone back on the bed for the third time and wrapped the towel more securely around his waist. He had a shower to take. He got halfway to the bathroom this time before the phone rang.

"Hello?" It came out through gritted teeth.

"You aren’t sick are you, JD? You sound kind of funny." The young man could almost _see_ Nathan Jackson's concerned frown as he asked the question.

"No. I aint sick, Nate. What's up?" But JD had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Rain came into town unexpectedly. Got the weekend off and decided to surprise me." The happiness was apparent in the ex-medic's voice. Heck, JD would be happy too if he had a girl as beautiful as Rain coming into town and surprising him. He hardly ever saw Casey. And she was right here in the same city. But there was always finals or some other college thing going on with her. Things JD didn't have a place in anymore.

"There's always next week, Nathan. Tell Rain I said hi." JD tossed his phone down on the bed and then folded his arms and stood there. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of staring at the phone, waiting for it to ring, he turned and took a hesitant step towards the shower. Then another. And another. Unil he was at the bathroom door. Then the phone rang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" JD raced into the bedroom, bare feet slipping and sliding on the slick floor, and lunged for his phone.

"Vin or Josiah. I know. I know. You aint coming. You’ve got to stay home and clean your gun or talk to God or something." JD knew he sounded half crazy, but he couldn't help it. 

"Well now, son. God hasn't actually spoken to me yet today, but he has been mighty kind to this old sinner, nonetheless. You ever hear of a play called Getting Gertie's Garters?" Josiah sounded reverent as he spoke the name of the play. The one JD had never heard of.

"I have to go, JD." Josiah didn't even wait for him to answer. "Wouldn't want to miss the opening act. Not of this divine comedy." Josiah sounded half crazy himself, JD thought sourly. He stalked off towards the shower. If Vin called, he could darn well leave a voicemail. JD wasn't answering any more phones tonight.  
************************************************************  
The phone rang just as Vin had closed the front door behind him. He cursed as he realized he’d left his phone in the apartment. Unlocking the door, he walked back inside and scooped up the phone that was half buried under a cushion on the sofa.

"Tanner here."

"Vin, I'm glad I caught you. No need to pick me up at the office. I won't be able to make the game. It seems little Billy is going to be starring in the school play tonight. The lead kid came down with a bad case of laryngitis. Billy called a few minutes ago and invited me to come watch him." Chris hesitated. "I couldn't say no." The ATF leader spoke quietly. His son, Adam, would have probably been very like young Billy Travis. Only Chris would never get to watch him star in any play. Or do anything else for that matter.

“Of course you couldn't, cowboy." Vin agreed. "Tell little Billy to break a leg for me." Vin slowly hung up the phone, feeling a bit abandoned and angry at himself for feeling that way. It just seemed sometimes, that despite having the best friends a man could ask for, he was still alone. Lonely.

 _Awwww geez, Tanner. Throw yourself a pity party why don't you?._ Vin snorted at his own foolishness and once again left his apartment, making sure the door was locked tight.

He'd pick up a bottle of whiskey and bring it over to Buck and JD's place. He and the others, minus Chris, would drink and lose half their paychecks to Ezra and everything would be ok again. 

He shivered as he climbed into his jeep. He could hear the thunder in the distance and hoped he could make it over to his friends' place before it started raining. He hated getting wet.  
******************************************************  
This time it was the doorbell that interrupted JD’s shower. His lukewarm shower, since most of the hot water had been used while he was on the phone. Rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his hair, JD turned the water off and reached for his towel. Giving himself a quick all over swipe, he grabbed the clean pair of sweats and t-shirt off the counter and quickly got dressed.

JD ran downstairs and threw open the front door to find a very wet, very annoyed, Vin Tanner standing outside.

"Vin? You're here." JD was so relieved he could've almost kissed the sharpshooter.

"What are you talking about, JD? I'm here every Friday. Same as everyone else." Vin shook the water out of his hair and glowered as he pushed past JD, stripping off his coat as he did so. He sat on a chair to remove his boots and socks.

“Ugghh. I can take the wet jeans but wet socks are the devil’s own handiwork as Josiah would say.” Vin got up and carried his boots and socks over to dry by the door, along with his coat. 

"Uh Vin... There _are_ no others." JD pushed a lock of wet hair out of his face.

"I'm the first one here?" Vin spoke absently, most of his attention now focused on drying his hair with the semi-clean towel he'd found draped over the chair. 

"Yep. First one and last one. The others all called", JD paused to cast a vicious glare in the direction of his bedroom and the now silent phone, “saying they can't make it tonight."

"Oh." Vin sounded rather deflated. It seemed that _everyone_ had found something better to do on a Friday night. Everyone but him. And the kid. Hell.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" JD tried not to sound as desperately eager for company as he felt.

"Sure." Vin sighed and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey before following JD into the den. Wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Pour me some, will you?" JD requested, watching the sharpshooter drink down the glass.

After one startled look, Vin silently complied. JD seemed a bit jumpy tonight. Kept looking out the window. Maybe the sharpshooter wasn't the only one feeling a little squirelly this evening.

"What do you want to watch, Vin?" JD was sitting on the floor, leaning against Buck’s decrepit easy chair and scrolling through his and Buck's extensive movie library as he spoke. He’d finished his glass of whiskey already, Vin noted.

"You got any old westerns or anything? I'm kinda partial to those." Vin sprawled back on the sofa, whiskey and a package of Oreo cookies on the table beside him. It wasn't only women that had their comfort foods. And drinks.

"Tons. You like The Duke? Or I have Butch and Sundance or Shane or High Noon or..."

"Geez, JD. Just pick one or we'll be here all night." Vin laughed. He should've known. The kid was an inveterate western junkie. He'd almost burst with pride when their ATF team had jokingly been dubbed The Magnificent Seven.

"Ok. Ok. This one is great. You'll..." A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky, bright enough to be clearly seen through the slats of the blinds. It was followed by a crack of thunder so loud that it shook the room. The lights flickered and went out. JD made a funny little moaning sound and dropped the remote. Vin could hear him scrabbling around on the floor.

"JD?" he said softly, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Vin? Where are you? You're still here, aren't you?" There was fear in the young man's voice.

"Right here, JD. Where do you keep your flashlights?" Vin spoke soothingly, as if JD were a skittish horse.

The young agent took a deep breath. "In the drawer in the kitchen. By the stove." 

"I'll go get one. You just stay right there." Vin could make out the shadowy shape of his companion, huddled on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"No. I'll come." There was the sound of scrambling feet and then Vin felt JD stumble against him.

Together, the two men made their way into the kitchen and retrieved a flashlight. JD visibly relaxed once they turned it on.

"You got any oil lamps or anything?" Vin asked. The two flashlights they had didn't give off much light.

"Yeah. I have one. It was my Mom's." JD motioned for Vin to follow him and then led the way upstairs to his bedroom.

Vin aimed his flashlight in the direction of the bureau where JD was carefully lighting a beautiful, old fashioned hurricane lamp. The kind you saw in museums and stuff.

"It's beautiful, JD." The sharpshooter spoke in a near whisper. 

"Thanks. It's about the only thing I have of hers." The lamp cast a cozy glow over the room, making it seem warm and inviting. 

"You're lucky." Vin sounded slightly wistful and JD glanced surreptitiously at the sharpshooter. Vin probably didn't have anything to remember his Mom. Probably not even the memory of her face anymore. JD felt a surge of protectiveness towards the older man. It was a strange feeling.

"Let's go." JD carefully picked up the lamp and started walking towards the door. Vin silently followed.  
*************************************************  
The two men returned to the den where JD placed the lamp on a table before sitting down on the floor and leaning back against the sofa this time. 

"Now what do you want to do?" JD asked brightly. Trying to mask the fear he felt clawing inside.

"Well hell. You know I aint much for entertaining folks, JD. You wanted fun and games you should’ve been stranded with Buck or Ezra." Vin smiled ruefully and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. I'll think of something then, I guess." JD jumped as another clap of thunder rattled the windows. Vin silently passed him the bottle of whiskey and watched as he took a healthy swig, nearly choking himself in the process.

"Where's Buck? I thought he was due back from San Francisco tonight." Vin said the first thing he could think of in an attempt to ease the fear he could see in his friend's eyes. The fear he was trying so hard to hide. Vin would respect his privacy. He could understand all about fear and how shameful it could be for a man to admit to having it.

"He was. Fog." JD was still gasping a bit. He took another drink of the whiskey, a smaller one this time, before passing the bottle back to Vin.

"How's Casey doing?" Vin hadn't seen her lately. But she oughtta be able to get JD's mind off the storm outside.

"Wouldn't know. I hardly ever see her." JD frowned as he realized that thought no longer pained him particularly. When had that happened?

"Oh." So much for trying to make the kid feel better.

"No. It's ok. We're both just busy, I guess. With different stuff. It bothered me at first, how we kept drifting apart. But now, I think..." JD paused, trying to articulate his thoughts. "Now I think it's more a matter of just being plain lonely and wanting someone there, rather than wanting _her_ in particular. I think she probably feels the same way." JD shrugged. "Which is why we haven't actually said it's over yet. But it is." He reached for the bottle of whiskey just as Vin began handing it to him.

"Thanks." JD smiled lopsidedly at the sharpshooter. Vin nodded his head slightly in return.

The room was silent for several minutes as the two friends sat drinking whiskey, each wrapped in their seperate thoughts. 

"I know what you mean." The sharpshooter's voice was so soft JD thought he'd imagined it at first.

"What?" JD was starting to feel light headed from the booze. The bottle was nearly half gone. And neither he nor Vin were heavy drinkers normally.

"Being lonely. I am too, sometimes." The sharpshooter stared down at his clasped hands, clearly regretting the sudden confession.

"You know why I hate thunderstorms so much?" JD didn't know what prompted him to say that. Tit for tat? One good confession deserves another? Whatever the reason, he found himself going on, the words pouring out of him like the rain outside.

"When I was ten, me and a friend snuck out of the house one night to go swimming in the local lake. There was supposed to be a storm later on, so we'd been forbidden to go. But we didn't care. We went anyway. When the storm came, he was still out in the lake. I'd dared him to swim out to the buoys.” JD fell silent, head and shoulders bowed.

“JD…” Vin fell silent in turn as JD shook his head and straightened back up.

“He never made it back. The thunder was so loud no one could hear us screaming. But all the while, the lightning kept flashing, so I could _see_ him screaming. I just couldn't hear." 

"No one could. No one could hear us screaming." JD repeated, his eyes haunted by old memories. 

Vin wished Josiah was here. The ex-preacher would know what to say.

“I never told any of the others about being afraid of thunderstorms. Not even Buck." JD glanced up at the silent sharpshooter who was sitting on edge of the sofa, hands still clasped. His knee brushed JD’s shoulder as he shifted position slightly. 

”My Mom used to hide under the blankets with me and we'd laugh and tell ghost stories until it was over. I suppose you think I'm pretty dumb, huh?” JD turned his head away and picked at a loose thread on his sweats.

"Everyone's afraid of something, JD." Vin said simply.

"Uh uh. Not Chris. And probably not Miss Nettie either." JD was firm in this belief.

"Yeah. I reckon you might be right about that. But they aint like the rest of us." Vin grinned slightly, nudging JD’s shoulder. with his knee

JD smiled back and was about to reply when another boom of thunder came. The young man's face paled and Vin reacted instinctively.

"Hey, JD. Come on up here. I know a ghost story or two." Vin snatched the blanket off the back of the sofa and held it up invitingly.

JD needed no second invitation. He jumped up on the sofa and huddled next to the sharpshooter. So close, Vin could feel the heat from his slender body and smell the fresh herbal scent of his shampoo. It was surprisingly nice to have him there. 

"Thanks, Vin." JD glanced at him, brown eyes shining with embarrassment and gratitude.

"Now, about that ghost story?" JD wiggled his feet and grabbed the blanket, draping it across both of them before leaning back expectantly.  
****************************************************  
"That aint a true story." JD accused, swatting at the sharpshooter with one hand. They had managed to finish the rest of the whiskey Vin had brought and Vin’s ghost stories had grown progressively more outlandish with each drink.

"It's the truth. Had it straight from the old fella himself." Vin spoke solemnly, then ruined the effect by reaching out to poke JD's ribs with his finger, eliciting a yelp from the young man.

“You did not.” JD declared, rubbing at the spot Vin had poked.

"Aha! Call me a liar will you?" Vin began immediately poking at JD's ribs with both hands, fingers digging in to find the especially ticklish spots. JD was soon rolling around on the sofa in helpless laughter, trying ineffectually to defend himself against the attack.

"You take it back?" Vin growled in mock anger.

JD shook his head stubbornly, still laughing, and then twisted his body in a sudden move that sent both men crashing to the floor. Vin wound up sprawled intimately on top of JD. The two stared at each other in surprise for a moment. Vin could feel JD's rapid heartbeat beneath him. Could feel warm breath against his cheek and hard muscle and bone sheathed in the soft smooth skin pressed against him from chest to thigh. He was feeling entirely too much, Vin decided, and rolled quickly off. He got to his feet and stood there awkwardly.

“Had more whisky than I probably should have.” Vin mumbled after a few moments. He resolutely avoided looking down where JD still lay on the floor. 

JD swallowed hard, exhaling with a short little gasp and Vin finally glanced reluctantly down.

"Me and Casey never... you know." JD was staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t sound upset by this. Vin would have said he sounded…bemused maybe. 

"No?" Vin was aiming for casual, but it came out a bit strained. He could still feel the lingering warmth of JD's body.

"No. I wanted to. But it just never seemed. I mean she was... The timing... And how could I ever have faced Miss Nettie afterwards?" JD's rather disjointed explanation made perfect sense to Vin.

"Don't fret yourself, JD. There'll be other chances."

"Well, you should know, I guess." JD sighed and sat up to look at Vin.

"What do you mean by that?" The words came out hard. Defensive.

"Just that you get so many chances. Half the women in the office have a crush on you."

"Don't be ridiculous, JD." Vin could feel the warmth creeping into his cheeks.

"They do though." JD insisted. "They're always talking about your eyes and your hair and stuff."

"I bet you have lots of experience." JD added, wondering when he'd begun to agree with the women. Vin did have nice eyes. And hair. And… stuff.

"You'd lose that bet." Vin muttered, his flush deepening.

"Huh?" JD stared at the sharpshooter in confusion.

"I've only been with two women." If his face got any hotter, he'd need a fire extinguisher to put it out.

"Oh. Well, I've only been with one." JD offered.

"Can we change the subject, JD?" Vin snapped. He still felt off balance from the strange new feelings he was experiencing. The ones that said how good JD had felt beneath him. And how tired he was of being alone. 

"Sure, Vin. Sorry." JD got to his feet and walked over to the hurricane lamp on the table. He reached out to adjust the flame, but his fingers felt suddenly clumsy and awkward. _He_ felt clumsy and awkward. He'd liked the feeling of being so close to Vin just now. What if Vin had realized that? And that was why he was acting so weird now? JD’s thoughts were so busy with trying to figure out how to apologize to his friend without saying exactly why, that he didn't pay sufficient attention to what he was doing and managed to burn his finger.

"Ouch! Shit!" JD waved his hand, trying to sooth the burning pain.

"Here, let me see." Vin grabbed the waving hand and bent over it, inspecting the slightly reddened skin. Before he realized exactly what he was doing, he lifted the injured hand to his mouth and began placing light kisses all over. He froze as JD made a small, shocked sound. Oh God. What the hell was he doing? He jerked his head back and dropped JD's hand like it was a hot coal.

"Aw hell. Shit, I'm sorry, JD." Vin stood there, fists clenching and unclenching as he waited for JD to react.

"I... You... I never..." JD stopped and took a deep breath. "My finger still hurts." He said finally, holding out his hand to the sharpshooter.

"You sure, JD?" Vin looked searchingly at his companion.

"No. But I still want to do it. How about you?" JD challenged.

"Hell, I aint sure either. We probably shouldn't." The sharpshooter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But I want to." he added softly, staring into JD's eyes as he reached for the proffered hand.

Vin ran his tongue hesitantly across the palm of JD's hand. He could hear the small gasp that action elicited. He liked the way it sounded, so he slid a finger into his mouth, experimentally. JD's breath was coming faster, as Vin slid the finger slowly back out, then back in again. When he finished with that, he placed a small kiss on the inside of the wrist and then began kissing his way up JD’s arm. He tugged at JD's shirt, and together they pulled it off. Vin then resumed kissing his way up JD's arm, nibbling at his collarbone and smoothing his hands down JD’s back. JD was moaning softly, which gave Vin the courage to begin kissing along his jaw. The stubble was rough against his lips and tongue and Vin thought he rather liked the feeling of it. He lifted his head and stared into the brown eyes that were only inches away from his own.

Now it was JD who took the initiative. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the sharpshooter's. It was a little awkward at first. But it felt good, igniting a heat in their bellies that had nothing to do with any whiskey.

The kiss became more intense. Vin ran his tongue lightly along JD's lips and JD opened his mouth, letting Vin taste the whiskey on his tongue.

"This feels... I never thought..." JD gasped when the two of them finally broke the kiss.

“Less thinking. More doing.” Vin tugged JD towards the sofa and sank down on it, settling JD on his lap. He ran his hands down JD’s chest, feeling the soft patch of hair in the middle, teasing the nipples into sharp little points with his fingers. JD was moaning again, his cock pressing insistently against Vin's leg.

“Vin.” JD tangled a hand in Vin’s hair, pulling on it slightly before letting go.

"You feel like getting out of the rest of these clothes?" Vin asked softly, his hands hovering at the waistband of JD's sweats. At JD's nod, Vin pulled them down over the slim hips of his companion. JD wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Vin swallowed hard. He felt suddenly lightheaded. 

JD reached down and pulled his sweats off completely before kicking them out of the way. Then he reached out a hand that trembled slightly and began undoing the buttons on Vin's flannel shirt. Vin sat still as JD carefully finished unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off before pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. Then he reached for the button on Vin’s jeans. Once those were off, he settled back on Vin’s lap, moving his hands around for a few moments like he wasn’t quite certain where they should go. He finally placed them lightly on Vin’s bare shoulders.

The two men sat staring at one another for a moment, suddenly feeling far too sober.

“I’d say I need a drink, but it’s all gone.” JD rasped, his voice catching a bit. But his smile was genuine, if a little shaky.

Vin glanced at the nearly empty bottle of whiskey on the table and had a sudden urge. He stretched his arm out and retrieved the bottle then motioned for JD to lay down. Vin knelt above him, a knee on either side of his hips, and slowly upended the bottle and let the last few drops of liquid splash out onto his chest and stomach.

He bent down, chasing the whiskey with lips and tongue while JD dug the fingers of one hand into Vin’s shoulder and tangled the other back in Vin’s hair “Taste good, JD.” he whispered, sliding up to brush a kiss across JD’s forehead.

"God, Vin. What are you stopping for?" JD wriggled and sat up, leaning forward to kiss Vin and pulling on his hair hard enough to hurt. Vin made a small choked sound, arching back. It was kind of hot having JD demanding like that. He could feel JD's cock, hot against his leg. He wrapped his fingers around it and JD moaned.

“Show me how you like it.” Vin said, staring down into JD’s eyes.

Wordlessly, JD reached down and wrapped his own fingers around Vin’s. Together they slid their hands slowly up and down. Vin watched as JD’s face went slack and his eyes closed as they moved their hands faster. He was so caught up in staring at JD that he was caught off guard by the warm sticky wetness now covering his hand.

“Sorry." JD pulled his hand away and glanced around, before grabbing his nearby t-shirt and wiping his hand on it. He held it out to Vin and the sharpshooter shook his head, holding his own hand up and licking it slowly clean. 

“Told you, JD. You taste good.” Vin thought he had probably definitely had too much whiskey even if he felt sober as a judge right now, but he wasn’t lying. JD did taste good. 

“God, Vin.” JD said breathlessly. He was staring at Vin with wide eyes and then he suddenly lunged forward, pushing Vin down on his back. “I bet you taste good, too.” He nuzzled his face into Vin’s thigh. 

"Don't tease, JD. Aint polite." Vin reached out and grabbed a fistful of dark hair. 

"Aint teasing, Vin. Watch." Suiting action to words, JD closed his lips around Vin's cock and Vin saw stars. Whatever JD lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm.

"Guess you weren't teasing." Vin gasped as he came, sudden and hard, just minutes later.

“Guess not.” JD smoothed a hand over Vin’s chest, feeling more nervous and awkward now then when he’d had his lips wrapped around Vin’s cock. 

“JD?” Vin grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, looking at JD with concern in his blue eyes. 

JD looked at the sharpshooter. At the familiar blue eyes. At the slender, muscled body. He looked just like the same Vin that JD had always known. But also different. Good. And JD hadn't thought about the thunderstorm still raging outside even once since the sharpshooter had first touched him.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” JD finally replied, snuggling cautiously against Vin’s side. 

Vin didn’t respond other than to draw him a bit closer and they lay there silently for a while until the sounds of the storm subsided. The lights flickered back on shortly after the last of the thunder had faded away and Vin shifted a bit, reaching over to grab a small throw pillow and slide it under JD’s head before getting up to gather his scattered clothes. 

Vin disappeared into the bathroom after he’d gathered his clothes and JD went into the kitchen and got some paper towels to clean up a bit before putting on his sweats and a clean t-shirt. He was sitting on the sofa, picking nervously at the same loose thread on his pants as before when Vin came back into the room.

"I guess I should be going. Now that the storm is over and all.” Vin fidgeted a bit, shifting his weight back and forth.

“Yeah. I guess.” JD didn't meet his friend's eyes. 

Vin was putting on his coat when JD spoke the thought that was foremost on his mind.

"Does this change things? I mean, are we still friends?" JD finally looked up to meet Vin's eyes.

Vin finished pulling on his coat. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair. ”I guess it does change things some. But not the important stuff, I reckon. We're still friends on my part." Vin looked as if he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"Mine too." JD was quick to agree.

"Good."

"See you on Monday, I guess." JD said, standing up to walk Vin out.

"Yeah. See you on Monday." Vin motioned for JD to stay where he was and smiled briefly. Then he was gone.

JD jumped up seconds after the front door had closed behind Vin and ran out to the entryway and flung the door open. Vin couldn't have gone too far.

“Or we could watch that movie and…” He trailed off as he saw Vin leaning against the wall just to the left of the doorway. 

“Was just about to knock when I heard you coming.” Vin pushed away from the wall and closed the short distance between them. Reaching out, he rubbed his thumb over JD’s bottom lip. “There’s a lot of things we could do, JD. Let’s start with that movie and see what happens.”

JD nodded and pulled Vin inside, shutting the door behind him. It was a relatively short movie as things went. They’d have plenty of time afterwards to see what happened.

The End


End file.
